


Year Four

by LoosenYourCorset



Series: Ten Years Drabbles [5]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoosenYourCorset/pseuds/LoosenYourCorset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work and home improvements, and a little bit about adoption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Year Four

Maybe their dreams weren't so far off after all.

Pete's boss was the owner of the tattoo shop that he worked in, Eddy. He was small and old, easily seventy. Pete was never quite sure because whenever anyone asked, he just answered with: "I knew Abraham Lincoln personally." The coolest thing about him, Pete always thought, were the sleeves of tattoos running up and down his withered arms. They were lacking a lot of color and the wrinkles here and there occasionally distorted them, but that was life. He was a nice old guy who had no family to speak of.

Even though Pete knew that to be true, it came as a shock to him when Eddy died and left the shop in his will to Pete. Apparently no one had been as helpful to him as Pete had. Past employees had taken advantage of him due to his age, took money they weren't supposed to and were rude to customers. Pete had a conscience and didn't do things like that, prompting Eddy to leave him everything. Including a small fortune.

It wasn't enough to, say, buy a mansion with. But it was enough to purchase a small house in suburbia Chicago. When they moved they decided to get new furniture, or at least refurbished used furniture. What they had at the apartment wasn't that great and they left most of it behind, though Patrick jokingly said he would miss the lamp that only worked when it felt like it and the oven that would burn one thing and barely cook the next.

Their new house was blue. Patrick had always wanted a blue house, and it had cute white shutters to boot. There were three rooms and two bathrooms, all on one floor. It was the perfect starter home. Settling in their first week there, they were just happy when they cooked dinner and every part of the casserole was actually hot. The master bedroom was theirs, of course, and one room became a guest room. The other one they had yet to figure out what to do with.

The neighborhood welcomed them well enough. No one seemed to mind living near a gay couple and all was fine.

With the extra money, they could live safely for awhile without either of them having to work. Patrick quit his job, but since Pete owned the tattoo shop he had to hire new workers. One was a woman about four and a half feet tall who spoke with a muddled Russian accent, but she really knew her stuff. She was the new artist (although Pete would still be doing that himself, once he got another chair). The other was a tall man whose eyebrows were a different color every time Pete seen him. He was cool, though, and he was going to make a great manager.

Things were going well and they were only getting better.

About three weeks later they met with an adoption agency. They could pick and choose women to meet with, but even out of thirty women to look through their options were limited to only four. Some people, even in this day and age, weren't looking to give to gay people. It was annoying but they dealt with it, picking the one who seemed to have the best head on their shoulders. She was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty who felt she couldn't take care of a baby properly and wanted to give him - it was a boy! This excited Pete. - to a couple that could and would love him as their own. Since it would be a closed adoption they wouldn't be meeting the mother, and they were able to be approved and sign the papers within three months. Their little bundle of joy wouldn't arrive until the next year, but they were very, very excited about the prospect of becoming parents.

After they signed the papers they went home, sat down on their comfortable new couch, and discussed how the nursery should look in their undecorated third room.


End file.
